The Cure For What Ails You
by Aramira
Summary: Rogue has a problem, Logan thinks he has the solution but the real solution surprises them both. ONESHOT. Adult audiences only.


**A/N: **

**-I don't own any of the X-Men so please don't sue me.**

**-The following is for adult eyes only!**

The Cure for What Ails You

He watched as some pretty party boy led her towards the back of the bar. _So it's that time again_, he thought to himself. He'd been away for a couple weeks and he'd sort of lost track of the days. He looked around to see if any of her friends had noticed her departure but they hadn't. He downed his beer and followed them.

He followed them through an employee's only door and down a narrow hallway. He turned the corner and saw them. He had her up against the wall, his hand on her breast, their mouths locked together. Logan strode down the hallway towards the couple, neither of whom noticed him until he grabbed the pretty boy by the arm and flung him towards the other side of the hall.

"Logan! What the hell?" She screamed at him but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the pretty boy who'd cocked a fist in his direction. The music wasn't as loud back here and Logan's warning growl was audible even over the music and her yelling. Pretty boy changed his mind about the fight and left in the direction of Logan's glare.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and this is your hello?" She was yelling at him. He turned back to her, and instead of apologizing like he always did when he upset her, he stepped towards her and pinned her to the wall.

Earlier that day

She woke up sweaty, agitated and alone. She was relieved and pissed off at the same time. She tried to satisfy herself but it wasn't going to work so she threw off her covers and headed to her shower. She'd had her own room in the teachers' wing for a couple years now and she was glad it was at the end of the hallway.

After her shower she unlocked her drawer and took out her journal.

_IT's back. I picked up some college kid at a club last night. I gave him Viagra so he could keep going all night but he passed out around three anyway. I hate having to keep this shit around. Jean's still working on some type of cure, but I know she's got better things to do. I've been on hormone treatments now for nine months and though I still get IT, at least it's only every two to three months or so now._

_I woke up and he was gone, I hate it when they stay over but I always need them again in the morning. I don't remember this one's name, Mike or Mark or Matt or something…I think. This morning I even thought about going to Warren…gawd what a disaster _that_'d be. But at least better than Bobby or St. John or Pete or Kurt or Scott._

_In the end I did what I always do, had a cold shower and tried to focus on something else. Jubilee wants to go to another club again tonight, I can probably sneak away at some time and find a little relief. _

She put her journal back in the drawer, next to her stash of condoms, vibrators and Viagra before getting dressed and heading to the kitchen for breakfast. "Morning 'Ro." She said to her colleague and teammate.

"Morning." Ororo replied passing her a glass. Their fingers touched and nothing happened. Rogue had taken the cure over five years ago, a lot had happened since then. Her powers had returned and she'd learned to control them, even use them on missions. Unfortunately for her she'd run into some complications. Most mutants who'd taken the cure had gotten their powers back to some degree.

Rogue's came back with a few quirks. One was that when she used her powers to absorb other peoples' abilities that she was able to absorb mutant as well as non-mutant ones. Also, the abilities seemed to stick around rather than fade with time. She was now fluent in a dozen languages, could play almost any instrument and (_finally_!) do math.

This had also led to a rather embarrassing problem for the woman. She had used her powers against a mutant with cat's eyes and a few weeks later when she started her period she noticed things were a little…different. Several months and endless tests later and the result were in. Rogue was going into heat every month.

There was no cure, yet. But Jean was working on one and they had balanced her hormone treatments so that she at least only had to deal with her condition every few months instead of every few weeks. And IT had returned yet again. She was dealing with it in an unhealthy-but-the-only-way-she-could-at-the-moment way, by keeping condoms on her at all times.

She got through that day by trying to wear herself out in the pool, then the Danger Room. That and meditation helped but what she really needed was sex. So she dressed to kill for the club. Painted on jeans rolled up to show her high-heeled leather boots, and a shirt so tight it was obvious she was bra-less. She didn't wear any jewellery or perfume and all she carried was her ID, twenty bucks and some condoms. She half pinned her hair up, leaving the white streaks to frame her face and some auburn down her back.

"Let's go." Rogue said knocking on Kitty and Jubilee's doors. Ororo was with them but Jean was staying home.

"All right, ready!" Jubilee said opening her door. Her jaw dropped when she saw Rogue but she didn't comment, there was enough of Wolverine inside Rogue that people had learned not to question touchy subjects. And judging by the look on Rogue's face, this would be one of those subjects.

"Me too." Kitty said, joining them, she eyeballed Rogue but said nothing. The four took Rogue's car, it was a convertible and the night was warm. Once they got to the club Rogue gave her keys to Kitty then she went on the prowl.

After grabbing a drink from the bar the girls hit the dance floor. Rogue danced for one reason and one reason only, and she was soon swarmed. She evaluated her prospects in a glance and dismissed anyone she wasn't interested in.

Back at the mansion

"Hey Jean." Logan said as he came upon her in the back hall. He was coming from the garage where his truck was parked with his duffle bag. She stopped and gave him a quick hug.

"Nice to see you in one piece." She told him

"You too." He teased. "Where is everyone?"

"Camping at the south end." Jean told him. The majority of the students were camping on the grounds a couple miles from the mansion, the male teachers had gone along to help out. "The girls are at Club Dread."

"Club Dread?"

"I know." She said, chuckling in reply to his tone, "It a new Reggae fusion place down highway twenty three by the gas station."

"I see."

"They left about an hour ago, they're probably still there. I'm sure Rogue would be glad to see you." Jean told him without the hint of the mischief she was causing showing in her face or her voice. She and Rogue and Kitty were supposed to be the only three who knew about her condition. But a few months ago Jean had heard Logan's thoughts from three rooms away when he figured it out through Rogue's scent and behavior. She alone knew how Logan felt about Rogue, and her unexpressed feelings for him.

"Sounds good, I could use a beer." He said re-adjusting his duffel. He made his room at the end fairly quickly and he showered and changed, telling himself it wasn't for _her_, it was just because he'd been on the road for a day. He took his motorcycle keys instead of the truck and lovingly stroked the restored Triumph's gas tank before getting on and starting her.

He found the bar without too much trouble and his eyes scanned the crowd. He spotted Jubilee in her signature bright yellow and moved towards the three women. His eyes and nose were still looking for Rogue. "Logan!" Kitty said and leapt into his arms when he approached her.

"Hey Logan." Jubilee said, lifting her drink in greeting.

"Welcome back." Ororo told him while giving him a quick hug.

"Ladies." Logan said ordering a beer and a round for them.

"Rogue's around here somewhere." Kitty told him. He nodded as he scanned the crowd for anything of interest. He found Rogue on the dance floor; he felt his breath catch and his balls tighten as he saw what she was wearing and how she moved. He ordered another beer and just watched her. He watched the crowd of men and boys around her each try to get closer but she rejected them one after the other without them even knowing they'd been rejected.

Then she must have found someone acceptable because she let him lead her away. That's when he followed.

He followed them through an employee's only door and down a narrow hallway. He turned the corner and saw them. He had her up against the wall, his hand on her breast, their mouths locked together. Logan strode down the hallway towards the couple, neither of whom noticed him until he grabbed the pretty boy by the arm and flung him towards the other side of the hall.

"Logan! What the hell?" She screamed at him but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the pretty boy who'd cocked a fist in his direction. The music wasn't as loud back here and Logan's warning growl was audible even over the music and her yelling. Pretty boy changed his mind about the fight and left in the direction of Logan's glare.

"I haven't seen you in weeks and this is your hello?" She was yelling at him. He turned back to her, and instead of apologizing like he always did when he upset her, he stepped towards her and pinned her to the wall.

"You don't need this." He growled at her.

"Yes I do." She struggled against him but he was stronger and heavier. She hit him as hard as she could but he was immovable. She kneed him in the groin, he grunted and closed his eyes briefly in pain but it passed quickly. He grabbed her arms and pinned them against the wall as she struck at his face. It never occurred to her to use her powers against him, mad as she was, it just wasn't in her to do that to him.

"I needed him!" She yelled. He just stared at her until she looked like she was calming down before he spoke.

"You didn't." His voice was low. Her eyes were wild and she whimpered. The scent of her extreme arousal was overpowering and it was making him hard. Having himself pressed full against her didn't help matters.

"I do." She whimpered. It was a pathetic sound and he felt a stab of empathy. She was being driven by a force he was familiar with, a base, biological desire that she really had no control over.

"No, you don't need a random fuck with some random dick." He told her. The fire leapt back into her eyes as her head snapped back towards him.

"Oh yeah Logan? I don't need that? Then what _do_ I need?" Her voice was rising. He had all sorts of things on his mind to say to convince her, to calm her, to soothe her but all of it flew from him when their eyes met.

"Me." She barely had time to register the word before his mouth crashed into hers. Their teeth met but neither cared, his tongue thrust into her mouth and she fought back with hers. He pressed his groin into her and she jumped to wrap her legs around him. He caught her under the ass and ground himself into her.

He took a couple steps to the side and pushed open a door marked 'Staff Lounge', his other senses had told him it was most likely empty and he had been correct. He kicked it closed behind them, moving towards the new-ish looking couch. He lay her down on the couch, her arms around his neck, refusing to break the kiss.

He let his weight pin her to the couch, growling as she bit his lip. "Door." She said as he pulled back for a second. He rolled off her and locked the door then shoved a chair under the handle for good measure. When he looked back to her she was stretched out on the couch, her legs pressed together, her breathing was ragged already and he could see her eyes were almost black from desire.

In one step he was prying her legs apart and kneeling on the floor between them. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her up to him. She attacked him with the ferocity he saw in her eyes and he gave as good as he got. Her heartbeat was nearly double normal and his blood was rushing in his ears.

Her shirt came off easily and his hands eagerly explored the forbidden territory. She pressed herself closer to him and he pulled his own shirt off so he could feel her breasts against his bare skin. She had her hands in his hair and was using it to guide his mouth where she wanted it to go. He bit and kissed his way to her ear, then down her neck and downwards to the swells of her breasts. His hands were on her breasts, he was trying to be gentle but it was hard to control himself.

She gasped his name as he took her pert, pink nipple into his mouth. He sucked gently, then with more force as she urged him on. He switched to her other nipple as her legs wrapped around him again. He pushed her back into the couch and rubbed her legs deeply and slowly before pulling her boots off. She was staring at him and he was finding it harder to control himself.

He leaned closer to kiss her again and she bit him, giving him permission to not be gentle. He flung her sideways onto the couch and literally yanked her jeans off. He wondered if she was wearing underwear and he found a little red thong, he popped a claw and shredded it, not leaving a mark on her. She was naked, a thin sheen of sweat covering her and he'd never seen anyone look sexier.

He knew what she wanted, what she needed, but though he was holding himself back he just wasn't ready so he gently bit her neck then each nipple before kissing a line down her belly to her soft curls. He spread her legs slowly but she was in no mood for teasing so he plunged his tongue right into her.

She gasped and arched her back as he swirled his tongue inside her, parting her folds with his fingers. He rubbed at her, getting his thumb wet before he slipped it up to her clit. He started rubbing her in circles and she had her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging in. She was moaning his name and he had to use a hand to undo his jeans and ease some pressure.

She was gasping and close to coming so he switched it up by plunging two fingers deep inside her and flicking her clit with his tongue. He found a quick pace with both his fingers and his mouth and in a minute she was clamping down on him in orgasm. She came for a long time and Logan thought he just might join her if she didn't stop with his name.

He pulled away when he sensed she couldn't take anymore, she lay panting for a few seconds before she sat up. She wasn't satisfied yet. She leaned forwards, her hair framing her face and brushing his chest, making him shiver. Her hands snaked down his chest to pull him to a high kneel by his jeans. She stepped to her feet, pulling him with her, then slid his jeans down, he wasn't wearing anything underneath. He kicked off his boots and took her by the wrist.

He wanted to explore every inch of her skin, find every pleasure spot and exploit it for hours. He wanted to kiss her in every way he knew, and feel her hair on him, but this wasn't about love. This was about need, and he loved her too much to ignore the desire that fuelled her right now. She was reaching for her jeans and he snagged them for her. She took out a condom and tore it open.

He let her put it on him, closing his eyes as her hands touched him. He took her by the waist as she stood, he sat on the couch, bringing her down to straddle him. She hovered above him before sitting all the way down, sheathing him completely and making him cry out from the sudden heat and tightness. She sat perfectly still for a moment, clenching her inner muscles to accustom herself to the size of him before she started rocking gently back and forth.

He had his hands on her waist and his eyes on her face. She had her head back, her eyes closed as she finally got some relief. He let her take the pace and he was doing all he could to hold back. She quickly increased the pace, moaning and grasping at his chest and shoulders. He tried to lock eyes with her several times but though she'd look at his face she wouldn't actually _see_ him.

Rogue moaned and clenched down on him in orgasm, he kept her moving until she slumped against him. He held himself back, though his fingers were digging into the flesh of her hips with his restraint. In a moment though she started rocking her hips as her need reasserted itself. He was about to come so he lifted her off him and turned her to kneel on the couch.

He took her from behind, his hands on her hips again, this time taking the pace himself. He drove into her over and over, feeling her contract with each thrust. They were both losing themselves in the act but Logan was afraid he'd hurt her so he kept switching it up. Rogue came again and again but she was ready for more after only moments.

Finally Logan could take no more and he knelt on the floor in front of her as she sat on the edge of the couch. She had one leg over his hip and he held it there as he took her yet again. He pushed in deep and fast. She had a hand in his hair and the other digging into his shoulder, her eyes closed as she thrust back up at him, her breasts bouncing.

Logan let his free hand wander her body, stroking hips, thighs, stomach, ribs and breasts. He slid his hand down until he found her clit, she gasped as his touch and moaned as he started to stroke her. With the inner and outer stimulation she was abandoning herself to the ecstasy. She cried out as her orgasm started to take her, her body quivering and Logan let himself go. He came hard and powerfully, thrusting again and again as they both shuddered their release.

Finally he collapsed on top of her, gasping and weak, but trying not to crush her. She rested her mouth on his shoulder, her teeth just brushing his skin before she laid her head down on him. He gasped as an aftershock hit her and she clenched unexpectedly. Finally he rolled off her and discarded the condom in the nearby trashcan. She had her eyes closed, her hands crossed easily over her stomach; she could have been sleeping.

"Rogue?"

"What?" Her tone was only slightly irritated.

"You still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She stood and got dressed, chucking her shredded underwear into the garbage with a venomous look towards Logan who just shrugged and reached for his jeans. She was dressed before him and headed towards the door but he grabbed her wrist, his shirt in his other hand.

"This isn't over." He told her. She snapped her head around to look at him but her retort died on her lips as she took in his body language. She nodded shortly and waited for him to put his shirt and boots back on. They left the lounge without running into any staff and the music assaulted their ears. Rogue went back to join the ladies and Logan followed her.

She stopped at the bar where she bought two shots of whisky, one she handed to Logan, the other she threw back without ceremony. Then she stepped up behind Kitty and put her arms around her waist. "Where you been?" Kitty asked her, having to yell into her ear to be heard over the music.

"Here and there."

"You drunk yet?"

"Nope."

"Then here." Kitty handed her one of the drinks in her hand. Rogue took it without asking what it was and half drained it before even tasting it. She didn't know what it was, but it was sour and she liked it. Rogue finished the glass and took the other one from her friend. Kitty had the unique ability to drink as much as she liked then phase the alcohol out of her blood so she would be sober within minutes instead of hours. But tonight she was the designated driver so she only had one drink to herself, the rest she gave away to her friends.

"So Logan found you." Kitty said. Rogue made a face and Kitty knew she was pissed, not that it took too much when Rogue was in heat. She figured Logan had found Rogue before she had a chance to scratch her itch and that was why the woman was so angry.

"I need to eat." Rogue told her a couple songs later. She had been ignoring Logan who was leaning against the bar, but he was keeping his focus primarily on her.

"I'll take her." Logan told Kitty who nodded her thanks. They weren't ready to leave yet and if Rogue was with Logan Kitty wouldn't have to worry about her.

Rogue walked out of the bar, followed closely by Logan who glared at every male who openly admired her. He sighed in relief outside the bar where his senses got a break from the noise and smells of the club. He took his leather jacket out of the locked saddlebag and gave it to Rogue, he did the same with the skid lid in the other bag.

He climbed on and waited while she used the peg as a step to swing herself onto the motorbike behind him. He grunted as her arms wrapped around him and he got a good scent off of her. She was ready again, and damn-it, so was he. He let the wind in his face distract him as he took her to an all-night eatery.

Rogue was thankful when they got to the diner; between the vibration from the motorbike and the proximity to Logan she was about to jump out of her skin if she didn't get fucked again soon. Food was something else to focus on. Having his jacket on with his male smell on it certainly wasn't helping either so she took it off when they got into the diner.

She ordered almost as much food as Logan had and they drank their coffee in silence while waiting for it. Rogue couldn't meet his eyes, she was embarrassed, somewhat ashamed and not at all ready to talk about it. Under normal circumstances she would have never let herself get carried away with a friend, especially not Logan.

She'd had a crush on him years ago, and that had grown into respect as she matured. They were closer friends than most and more recently she'd admitted to herself a growing attraction to him. However he also infuriated her so easily and so often she wondered if he'd become a telepath and was using it solely to harass her. Her current situation just added a whole other complication to the matter.

Their food came and she fell to it as if she hadn't eaten in days. One of the symptoms of her condition was a dramatic increase in metabolism; if she didn't eat almost constantly she'd lose up to five pounds in a couple days. The food was simple and delicious and after she cleared her plate she stole off of his. He watched, amused.

Rogue sat back and sighed in satisfaction. "Better?" He asked her, she nodded and closed her eyes. "Tired?" She nodded again. "I'll take you home." She nodded a third time. Logan called for the cheque, paid and stood. She grabbed the helmet off the seat of the booth, slung his jacket back on and followed him to the parking lot. She climbed on behind him again and this time let her head rest against his back as they rode.

She dozed a little, secure in the knowledge that he'd keep her on the 'bike. She woke as they slowed and she was content for the several seconds it took for her memory of the last few hours to return. _Fuck_. She thought to herself, she would have muttered it but then he would have heard her.

"We're home darlin'."

"I know." She took off the helmet and his jacket while she was still seated and handed them to him before throwing her leg over and standing. She stretched, completely unaware of what she was doing to Logan. His pants got tight as her shirt rode up and strained against her breasts. She half turned and the curve of her ass in her jeans was enough to have his hand moving on it's own accord.

He grabbed her around the waist and yanked her so they were face to face. She struggled against him but he held her tight and kissed her hard. She struggled for a few moments more before she gave up and kissed him back. He walked them backwards until they bumped into Scott's car. Logan lay her back onto the hood and pinned her there with his weight. They heard the metal of the hood screech as it dented slowly under their weight.

She had her legs wrapped around him and he ground himself into her, causing them both to groan with the contact. He yanked her shirt over her head but used it to trap her arms above her. He kissed her thoroughly as he fondled her breasts. He kissed her neck then took a nipple in his mouth. She groaned and arched her back, the heels of her boots digging into the backs of his thighs.

He kissed down her stomach and undid her jeans. He came back up to kiss her as he slipped his hand down her pants. She gasped as he pushed two fingers into her. He thrust his fingers in and out while he kissed her and watched her face. She rose to meet his thrusting fingers, moaning with her pleasure. He watched her nipples harden and her stomach clench as she started to come. "Oh, oh, oh…" She gasped as Logan flicked her nipple with his tongue while she came.

He watched as she slowly relaxed, her eyes fluttering open. He slipped his hand out of her jeans, letting his fingers rub her clit as he did. "Mmmm." She said as she thrust her hips towards his touch. He wiped his fingers on his jeans then helped her get her shirt back on. The hood made another protest as they got up and they surveyed the damage.

"Scott's gonna be pissed." Rogue said.

"Yep." Logan said seriously. "Oh well." He bent and picked her up by the waist, throwing her over his shoulder, one hand firmly on her round backside.

"Logan! Put me down." Rogue demanded.

"Nuh-uh." She struggled and smacked him in the back of the head but he just held on tighter. She wanted to scream at him but they were in the mansion now, not just the garage, and she didn't want anyone to see her slung over his shoulder like some cavewoman. A sudden mental picture made her want to laugh, but she got over it quickly

"Where are you takin' me?" Her whisper was harsh and heavily accented.

"Where you need to be right now."

"O yeah? Where's that exactly?" He didn't answer her but he soon opened a door, took a few steps in and dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed. It took her only a moment to recognize his room. "Your room? I need to be in your room right now?" Her tone was accusatory and dangerous.

"Yeah you do." He was sitting on the edge of the bed and taking off his boots.

"And why's that?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest even though his back was to her.

"Because if I let you out you'll go do something stupid."

"Excuse me?" She was pissed off at his holier-than-thou tone. Ok, maybe it was closer to big-brother-knows-best but still, like _he_ could talk! Logan was hardly the resident virgin.

"You heard me."

"And what would you consider stupid?" She knew the answer but she wanted him to say it.

"Random hook-ups with strangers who can't keep up with you, even with chemical help." He had run his hands through his hair then turned on the bed to face her.

"I don't-? How-? What-?" She gave up trying to form a complete sentence and let her shoulders slump.

His hard expression softened a little and he spoke gently, "I know what's going on with you Rogue. I know what you're having to deal with."

"What do you know exactly?" Her voice was tired. "And who told you?"

"I sort of figured it out for myself and Jean made sure I didn't make a fool of myself when I did."

"How much do you know?" Her cheeks would normally be flaming but she was too cranky to be embarrassed. She was already over her treatment in the garage and her need was prowling her body.

"That it's like you're in heat, and it happens every few months. I know that you dope up your partners so they can last. And I know you don't like it." He wanted to take her hand but every muscle in her body was rigid and he was afraid of her reaction to any comforting gestures. "And I know how it feels." She cocked her head to the side and he explained. "I know what it's like for your base instincts to take over, to become more than an urge that you can suppress. I know how it feels to be ruled by something that you can't stand. I've been consumed by it and I know how it feels when the urge passes and all you're left with is the memory."

This time he did take her hand and braced himself for the fury but it didn't come with fists, it came with tears. The rigidity came out of her body like melting wax and she fell onto the bed, sobbing. He absently noted her impressive flexibility; she was cross-legged and yet still laying on her stomach, her head cradled in her arms.

Logan moved over so he could lean against the headboard and he pulled her into his lap. He held her like a little girl while she cried out her shame. The urges he'd been talking about in himself had been homicidal rather than lustful, but the end result was the same. He'd done things in his rages that he was ashamed of when he was sane, even if those things had been necessary in the circumstance.

Slowly her sobs abated and she sniffled miserably. She extricated herself and went to the bathroom where she moaned at her appearance. She blew her nose and wet a washcloth which she held to her face. A few minutes later she was feeling less shitty so she opened the door to face the music.

"Better?" Logan asked her.

"Yeah." She said. It was half true, she felt better emotionally but her need was as hot as ever. "Can I go back to my room now?"

"I don't think so."

"You're not the boss of me you know." She said, crossing her arms and standing with one hip thrust out to the side, there was a half smile on her lips.

"If only." Logan replied, also with a half smile. He stood and held her by the upper arms, then he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "We're not done talking."

"You know for a man of action you sure are chatty." She said trying to piss him off.

"Tenacious. The word you're looking for is tenacious." He refused to rise to her bait and instead turned her and sat her on the bed; he knelt in front of her and took off her boots. He wanted to take her again, and he knew she'd let him, but he wanted a clear conscience first. After he got her boots off he sat next to her and took off his own.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, still with her arms crossed. She was trying to hold onto her anger to keep her mind off how fucking _hot_ he looked and how fucking _good_ he felt.

"I want to know how bad it is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you get so desperate you're not safe?"

"_You're_ giving me the safe-sex talk? Logan I'm twenty five, I fucking _teach_ sex-ed with Storm." Now _there_ was an image he didn't need right now. "Besides, you know as well as I do that our healing ability keeps us safe." Rogue had Logan's healing ability and Jean's research had concluded that disease just wouldn't hold up to it, so STD's were hardly a concern. "And I use condoms."

She wasn't going to tell him that though she was safe from pregnancy and STD's without condoms, that she used them to feel less used and dirty after the fact. It also helped the men last longer, especially if she used the numbing ones. This train of thought wasn't helping her much so she tried turning the tables.

"Do _you_ use condoms?" She asked, mimicking his usual eyebrow lift. He stared back at her with a look that was designed to terrify but she met it with equanimity. He shook his head in helplessness.

"I'm just worried about you."

"Why?" Her tone was only faintly suspicious. Logan ran his hands through his hair again; this wasn't going as well as he'd hoped. He should have known better, Rogue was a lot like him, and not just because of the times she'd absorbed his powers. Neither of them were big on opening up, though they knew each other probably better than anyone else did.

"I don't want you dealing with this the way you are and turning up pregnant, beat up by the wrong lay or worse. And I don't want you to wake up hating yourself." Rogue opened her mouth to berate him for thinking she couldn't take care of herself but then she stopped. Fuck it, he _was_ right after all.

She dropped her gaze before replying. "You don't have to worry about me Logan, I can't get sick and I can't get pregnant. And in case you forgot, I _can_ fight if I need to." With all of her abilities as well as her hand-to-hand training, even if she was caught unaware, she could easily escape, most likely without any bloodshed, not that she was opposed to bloodshed if it came down to that. "As for the other, well, it's not like I've got a boyfriend to help me out."

She'd tried with Bobby but they had been each other's first loves, and friends with benefits wasn't really built into Bobby. Warren had been a good candidate for a while but he wanted more than she wanted to give him. Then Remy came along but he was only in town for a little while before moving on.

So strangers really did seem to be the best bet, after all she wasn't looking for a relationship during that time. She'd even considered taking a female lover, with the addition of toys they could go longer and more often than any man. But women had even more baggage than men so she dismissed that idea as well. These things she told Logan who managed to look concerned and like he'd rather be anywhere else at the same time.

"You said you _can't_ get pregnant, not that you won't."

"It's my mutation, Jean thinks that if I ever wanted to get pregnant I'd have to keep my mutation turned off for as long as I was trying and the entire pregnancy. If my body would even accept a pregnancy and I let my mutation manifest it would kill the baby instantly." She paused to let him absorb this. "Built-in birth control."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, it's not like I was planning on a family, if it happens, then it happens." She smiled slightly at him, "And when or if it does, then I'll just have to be careful." She stopped talking and looked out the window, wishing things hadn't gotten as complicated as they had tonight. For fuck's sake she'd fucked _Logan_ of all people in the back room of a bar. Then again on top of Scott's car. That brought a smile to her face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about Scott's face if he knew how his car got dented." She snorted trying not to laugh but then Logan started chuckling and she couldn't hold in her laughter. She was wound tightly and it felt good to laugh, almost as good as sex would have been. She fell back on the bed and pulled her legs up as she laughed. Logan had moved back to lean against the headboard again and was laughing at his own mental picture as well as Rogue as she rolled around.

Finally she got control of herself and her laughter fell into giggles, she was laying on her stomach so she rolled onto her side to face him, her head propped up on her hand. She looked serious suddenly, "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know." Silence settled in and Rogue studied him in the lamplight.

"So what do you want to do about it?" She bit her lip again. She may have been a mystery to the rest of the mansion but Logan could read her, even without his enhanced senses. She was worried, confused, insecure and scared. And fucking sexy in that pose, her hand on her hip, her waist bare, her jeans showing off her long legs.

"That's up to you darlin'." He said finally, "We can leave everything that happened tonight behind us if that's what you want. Or I can help you with that itch whenever you need me." She looked slightly startled, "I can last longer than anyone else, and I won't need to rest much in between. And it wouldn't be _that_ much of a burden." He smirked as she swatted at him.

Rogue didn't know what to make of his offer. Her body wanted to take him up on it right then and there, Hell, it was him she thought about most times she was screwing a stranger, it's why she always picked the pretty boys, no chance they'd remind her of _him_. But she didn't want her body to make this decision for her.

Logan sensed an increase in her heart rate that he couldn't readily attribute to her desires. Then the faint scent of fear increased and he knew she was getting the courage up to say something. He waited. A lock of white hair fell into her face and he automatically reached out to brush it back over her ear. His hand touched her face and he suddenly leaned down and kissed her.

He pushed her onto her back and he half rolled on top of her. Their legs tangled and his hands were up in her hair. She pulled his shirt off and he got a hold of himself. He held her face and made her look at him. Her breathing was ragged, her pupils dilated and he felt her need as his own but he needed an answer first. "Tell me." He whispered harshly shaking her slightly.

"I'm scared." Her whispered reply.

"Me too. Tell me."

"I want to be with you."

"Not just now?"

"No."

"For good?"

"Yes."

"For good." He confirmed, gripping her in a full-body hug. He felt her start to shake and he smelled her tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." He laughed and hugged her again. Then he started kissing her tears away. In a moment her need flared and she was kissing him back as hard as she could manage. They tasted blood but neither knew who was bleeding. Rogue wondered briefly if it was Logan's healing ability in her that contributed to her being insatiable during her time, but then he kissed her neck and thought fled.

Rogue moaned and pushed her body against his as Logan found all her sensitive spots with his lips and tongue. Logan was an exceptional lover thanks to his enhanced senses that were attuned to the smallest change in his lover's response, and he used all his skills on the woman in his arms.

He nipped at her neck and her fingernails raked his back and arms. She was pinned under him, unable to wrap her legs around him and she whimpered with the combined stimulation and lack of relief. He pulled her shirt up to bare her breasts which he fondled and suckled as she ran her hands through his hair and finally got him between her legs. His erection pressed against the warmth in her jeans and they both groaned at the pressure.

"Logan, I can't wait. Please." Rogue told him, her desire eclipsing everything else.

"Ok, I've got you." He stood to take off his jeans and he was impressed at how quickly she got out of hers. He didn't think he could get any harder until he saw her reclined on his bed, in her tight t-shirt and nothing else, her hair disheveled, her eyes on him, wanting _him_, _needing _him. He crawled onto the bed above her and held his hand over her eyes as he took her.

She arched into him, sighing as he pushed into her. She licked her lips as he pulled slowly out, shaking under his own restraint. He drew his hand slowly down her face, then down to rest on her clavicle. She opened her eyes and he slammed back into her and her eyes closed again. When they opened at his next stroke she looked directly at him.

His body moved but his insides were frozen, locked in stasis by her eyes. They were usually hazel but her desires turned them dark and he searched them for an ease of her ache as he tried to hold himself back. He gasped as she moved under him, hastening her orgasm which brought him to the brink of his. "Logan." She moaned his name as she shuddered under him, her nails digging into his back. Logan growled as she clenched and released, it was too intense and he came watching her ecstasy.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled off so as not to crush her. Rogue was still coming down from her release and she whimpered as he left her. Logan pulled her over to lean on him, her head on his shoulder as they both recovered. Rogue threw a leg over his and sighed deeply, satisfied, if only for a few moments.

Logan had a moment to analyze what had occurred over the last couple hours, but he decided to not bother and instead focus on Rogue. She was tired but not yet exhausted enough for sleep to overtake her need so he waited for her to be ready again. He didn't have to wait long, her healing ability was around half strength of his but she was driven by her body chemistry and was ready almost as soon as he was.

Her scent changed, deepened and her circulation increased, then her breathing. Logan stroked her back and she moaned and pushed herself closer to him. She kissed his chest and ran a finger along his stomach. She was trying to prolong her rest so her caress took on a rhythmic quality, first her fingers went back and forth, then her palm brushed him. Her need took hold and soon she was rubbing her palm back and forth across his stomach in suppressed passion. His own heart rate had increased and when she kissed his nipple his cock twitched.

He took the hand that rubbed his stomach and kissed it, then held it tight as she moved up his body, trailing kisses on his hot skin. He let her bring him to a state of arousal that mirrored her own. She kissed slowly up his chest, then she kissed his jaw from chin to his ear. She kissed his neck, using her lips and tongue to illicit groans of pleasure from him before she bit his earlobe. Logan had his hands on her hips, rubbing her soft curves.

When she bit him he pulled her to kneel above him, his hands squeezing her round backside. She rolled her hips and his hands followed the movement and slid around to cup her sex from behind. She let out a tiny groan of relief and her head dropped down as his fingers started to move. She breathed is gasps and moans into his ear as he slid his fingers slowly in and out of her warm embrace. She rocked her hips against his movements, forcing him to increase his pace.

Logan was hard now and aching to be inside of her but he was enjoying the noises she was making in his ear and knew he had to hold on only a little longer. Her hands clenched and unclenched as he drove her towards another orgasm. He found her clit and she cried out his name in his ear, "Ohh God Logan." He smiled to himself as he kept a steady pace, feeling her walls tighten.

"Ohhh!" Rogue exclaimed as she came. He held her up as her muscles became weak and shaky. She gasped out her release then whimpered as he let go of her, laying her on his chest. He gasped as her warmth and wetness touched his erection. They both twitched at the contact. She lifted her head and kissed him, slowly and deeply.

He kissed her back, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. His hands tangled her hair and held her face as he kissed her as thoroughly as he could manage. Rogue was living in a state of perpetual arousal for days but Logan was showing her a whole new level of pleasure and satisfaction. She rolled her hips again and he grunted, she smiled into his mouth and shifted so his tip was just at her opening.

"Rogue." There was pleading in his voice and she responded immediately by sliding back so he was fully inside of her. He stiffened at the sudden sensation then shuddered his breath out. Rogue placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. Logan took her shirt and pulled it off over her head, then placed his hands on her breasts. He gently squeezed them and she moaned slightly at his touch.

She rocked her hips and closed her eyes with the friction. Logan just watched her as she rocked back and forth, fulfilling her need. She ran her hands through her hair, her head tipped back, her eyes closed and Logan admired every inch of her body. She had no scars thanks to his healing ability. Her muscles were working with an ease borne of endless hours of combat training. Her skin was smooth and only slightly tanned and beautiful.

Logan stroked her body and her hands covered his and she finally opened her eyes. She looked at him and he saw her, behind the desires and physical pleasures and he saw no shame. Together they increased the pace and Logan sat up so he could press her to his chest. Her arms went around his neck and their lips touched as he drove into her over and over. He felt her orgasm coming and he squeezed her closers, taking control.

Rogue reached her peak at the same time Logan did but he held control. She was gasping his name and he growled hers over and over until they were both sated. He held her as they both slowly relaxed. He lay back down with her still on his chest, him still inside her. They were both breathing heavily, covered in sweat, he knew she'd be ready again in a few minutes but right then he was content.

Rogue fell asleep, satiated and exhausted, but she was awoken minutes later by her need. She was still on Logan and he was still inside of her, even half erect he was still bigger than most of the boys she'd tried to ease her ache with. She smiled, knowing he'd be ready now too. She lifted her head and kissed him slowly on the lips and he groaned. "Already?" He pretend complained.

She nodded and clenched her inner muscles with a smirk as he grunted. She felt him getting harder and she started moving her hips in tiny circles, rubbing her clit against him. She moaned as he drew his fingertips up and down her back and sides. She started kissing his neck and he sighed with pleasure as she moved over his body. She was barely moving but the sensation was intense and they were both moaning and clenching stomach muscles to hasten their orgasms.

Logan was close and he held her hips to keep himself from losing all control and losing the rhythm. He gasped as he started to come and she started moaning his name in his ear. "Logan, oh yes Logan, ohhhh, yes, ohhhh." She turned her mutation on and controlled the flow so it was just a trickle, but that was enough to feel his orgasm as she had hers.

He took her face and kissed her leisurely as their blood slowed. He could feel her weariness and he stroked her hair, wondering just how she managed to stay sane when this was going on and all she had for help was a few toys or a college boy. She dozed off again and he rolled her gently off of him, murmuring constantly to keep her reassured and sleeping. He kissed her cheek and went to the bathroom to find something to clean up with.

He found his damp towel from earlier that night and brought it back out to her. She was stretched out on the bed, her arms above her head, one leg slightly bent and her eyes on him. She watched him walk from the bathroom towards her and she licked her lips in appreciation of his naked form. He smirked and tossed the towel at her. She caught it easily and used it, her eyes still on him.

She dropped the towel on the floor and then crooked her finger at him, "C'mere."

"Yes ma'am." He smiled as he knelt on the bed next to her. He kissed her as he slowly covered her body with his own. He slid his hand from her knee up her thigh, over her hip and the dip of her waist to briefly cup her breast before stopping behind her neck. He sat up, slowly drawing her towards him by her neck and waist where his other hand rested. Rogue let herself be pulled up and her hands caressed his chest on their way to the sides of his face.

They kissed long and deeply, barely moving. He got hard from just her slight touch and the arousal he scented and sensed in her. He suddenly scooped her up and took her towards the bathroom. She kissed his neck and ear, testing his already short patience but he held on long enough to get the shower going and set to a good temperature before seizing her mouth with his.

He stepped into the shower, shielding her body from the spray and letting her lightly to her feet. He closed the shower door and placed his hands on her temples, then smoothing her hair back, tipping her head so he had access to her throat. Logan licked her, tasting the salt of her sweat mingle with the warm tap water. He sucked gently on her neck between kisses and he felt himself get even harder as she moaned her pleasure from his touch.

He took his shampoo and warmed it in his hands before he lathered it in her hair. Rogue sighed as he massaged her scalp, she was still hot with need but this was a different pleasure, distracting and peaceful. He turned her so her back was to him and her buttocks brushed his erection. He grunted and fought his own desires to keep his hands in her hair. He quickly scrubbed his own then tipped his head back to rinse before drawing her backwards into the full spray.

Rogue sighed softly as the warm water rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. Logan used the suds and his hands to clean the rest of her. He luxuriated, probably for the first time in his life, in the bare feel of her slick skin under his. He started at her shoulders and ran his hands down the outside of her arms then back up again on the inside. She raised her hands above her head as he did so and his hands continued down her armpits then her ribs.

Logan slid his hands further forward as he passed the swells of her hips to caress her lower stomach then slid them out again to her outer thighs. He slid his hands all the way down her calves then back up the backs of her legs. He paused to fondle her backside before moving his hands up her back to her shoulders which he stopped to massage. "Mmmm, that feels good." Her voice was slightly sleepy but still thick with desire.

He gathered more suds from her hair then slid them down her chest until he could fondle her breasts which he did gently at first then with more passion. He spun her under the water until she was rinsed clean, then he kissed her. He crushed her to his body, trapping his erection against her stomach and he found it as erotic as being inside of her. He kissed her hard enough to draw blood but she didn't complain, instead she grasped at him as though he couldn't get close enough to her,

Logan walked her backwards until he had her pressed against the cold tile wall. She squeaked when the cold hit her back but she didn't pause in her return passion. He kissed her neck on the way to her breasts which he squeezed and suckled. Rogue moaned his name when he took a nipple into his mouth and she wound her hands into his hair and arched her back to give him full access.

Logan moaned into her soft breast as she moved her leg between his. She started rubbing her leg against his testicles then showing her flexibility once again she slid her foot up to rub against his penis. Logan stuttered in his movements as her soft foot rubbed against him, causing an interesting and altogether pleasurable sensation. Rogue took his momentary hesitation in hand and grabbed a towel that was hanging over the top of the shower door and dropped it as his feet.

She knelt quickly and before he could protest she took him in her mouth. He exclaimed something unintelligible as she took both his erection and his balls into her hands. He had to put a hand out to support himself as her mouth took him in. "Rogue." He tried to protest again.

"Shut up." She told him before taking him again into her mouth. Logan wanted to stop her but the feelings running from his toes to his fingertips were overwhelming. He gasped as she started to move her hand and her mouth to take him in and out. She paused to flick her tongue against his tip, then she licked a line down his shaft before flicking her tongue again over his sensitive flesh.

She fondled his testes as she licked him up and down. When she enclosed him again with her mouth Logan grunted and nearly collapsed with the sudden rush of pleasure. He only just managed to stay on his feet as she worked him, more quickly than he'd been taken before, into an advanced state of arousal. He growled as his orgasm rushed towards him. Rogue clearly sensed his impending release and moaned with her own pleasure at his.

Her moans sent a vibration through his sensitive member and he cried out as he came. Rogue pulled back and milked him with her hand as he came onto her chest. Logan fell to his knees in front of her as his legs finally gave way. He dropped his head to rest on her shoulder as the water cascaded over them. "What the hell was that?" He asked shakily a few moments later.

"I just thought you deserved a little reward after all the hard work you've been doing." She said cheekily as he lightly bit her shoulder.

"God woman." He told her, his hands sliding down to cup her ass, "It's hardly been work."

"I'm glad you feel that way." She said seriously before seriously kissing him. Logan was spent, a least for a short while, so he kissed her back with fervor before grabbing another towel and breaking away from her, spread it on the floor. He took the other towel and balled it into a pillow, then he turned her around to lay her down. He knelt over her, taking the brunt of the water on his back, and kissed a meandering line from her lips to her bellybutton.

He did it quickly but he covered most of her body with kisses before parting her legs. He shook the water out of his hair before he met her eyes and bent to his work. He licked her from back to front and she bucked her hips as she cried out. He did it again but held her down so she couldn't shy from the intensity. "Logan." She begged him.

He took her clit into his mouth and suckled as he slipped two fingers inside her. She was still tight and the feeling of her tightness even around his fingers was enough to make him twitch in eagerness. He slid his fingers in and out as he flicked his tongue across her clit, Rogue moaned and mewled at the pleasure running all the way to her curling toes. Logan snuck glances up to her face as he worked her and it was definitely adding to his arousal.

Rogue clenched her stomach muscles in a counter-rhythm to Logan's movements and she felt her orgasm building. She gasped and moaned and cried out as his skills brought her to plateau after plateau, building her to a more powerful orgasm. Rogue clenched the edges of the towel as she rocked her hips and let her legs rest against the walls of the shower. She was close and her strength was almost gone.

She started to say his name in a mantra to her pleasure and when she was unable to speak any longer Logan knew it was time. He stopped changing up his movements and focused on steady stimulation to her g-spot and her clitoris. Rogue was seeing stars, she was physically exhausted but her body craved more, and Logan was giving her everything she needed.

Her voice cracked when she came. She was arched right off the floor and she shook as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her. Logan didn't let up until all the tension fled her body and she was collapsing on the floor, gasping for breath and whimpering. Logan sat back and sighed contentedly as he watched Rogue squirm away the last bits of energy left in her.

Rouge brought her legs up to give Logan some room but he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Rest." He told her as he stood. He grabbed his shampoo and lathered his body as he watched Rogue for signs of recovery. Rogue raised an eyebrow as he lathered his groin around his erection and he just shrugged with a slight smirk, blaming her.

Rogue watched with a tired smile on her face as Logan turned in front of her, rinsing himself off. After a few minutes her needs, combined with her healing ability had her hot and ready for the muscular, sexy naked man in front of her. However she was also still very tired so she stretched her arms up for him to help her to her feet. Logan pulled her up then supported her with an arm around her waist as he kissed her.

Rogue tipped her head back as he nuzzled her neck and ran his other hand over her wet curves until he was cupping her ass. In one easy movement he lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, sliding with agonizing slowness into her tightness. He'd lost count of how many times he'd been inside of her tonight but she was just as tight as she had been in the bar, and ten times as sexy.

Rogue wrapped herself around him, barely finding the strength but easily finding the pleasure. Logan held her as if she weighed nothing, his healing ability being more powerful than hers, he had been able to regain his strength much more quickly than she had. They were both moaning and gasping as he drove in and out of her embrace. Rogue licked her lips and Logan closed in on her, kissing her as hard as he dared.

"Can you come again?" He whispered to her.

"Yes."

"Because of me?"

"Yes. Because of you. You feel so good." Her words were punctuated by a tiny cry of pleasure he brought forth from his movements against her.

"So do you." He said pausing in his rhythm to savor the sensation as he drew slowly out then pushed slowly back in. He tried to go slow but she felt so good he barely felt in control and had to slam into her again and again until they were both crying out as they peaked.

"Oh God Logan." Rogue said as she came down from her peak.

"I know." He closed his eyes and let his head rest on her shoulder before he put her down. They clung to each other for strength as they stood under the endless stream of hot water. Eventually Logan sighed regretfully and turned off the tap. He stepped out of the shower and dripped towards the armoire where he got three fresh towels.

He brought two of them back to Rogue then scrubbed his hair and body, watching her do the same. "Do you have any moisturizer?" He gave her a look then grabbed a bottle from under the sink. "Dare ah ask?" She said, her drawl coming out with her weariness and amusement. He ignored her and took a pump, rubbing it onto his hands.

Logan dropped his towel on the floor and went back to his dresser to grab pyjama pants a t-shirt and a pair of boxers. He put the pants on and handed the other garments to Rogue. Logan watched Rogue, the white towel on her head, rub herself with the scentless moisturizer. Even now he felt the stirrings of desire but he suppressed his feelings, knowing that she might finally be able to get some rest.

Rogue put on Logan's clothes, they were much too big, even though he wore them skin tight so she had to roll the waistband of the boxers down her hips. Logan brushed his teeth then let her use his toothbrush; being patricular about sharing was left behind hours ago. He got into bed and waited as she turned off the bathroom light, then walked towards him.

Logan held up the covers for her to climb into bed and she did, curling on her side, her back to him, sliding in close. Logan put the covers down on her, then turned off the light before gathering her towards him. They relaxed together and Rogue was comforted by the heavy weight of his arm. Sleep came quickly.

Logan woke when he felt Rogue stir uneasily in her sleep. She moaned slightly and he was going to wake her when he realized the scent coming from her wasn't fear or distress. He smiled slightly to himself before he scooted in close behind her and started breathing lightly on her neck. He placed his hand on her hip and pressed into her warm flesh.

He started to kiss her neck and was rewarded with another moan. He slid his hand under her shirt to cup a supple breast as he continued kissing her neck. He massaged her flesh and ran his palm over her nipple until it stood erect. He slid his hand back to the hollow of her waist then over her hip and down her smooth thigh and back up over the roundness of her behind.

"Logan?" Her voice, thick with desire, made him fully erect himself. He pulled her closer against him and she hissed as he slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her through the thin material. Her groan tightened his balls and made him throb with anticipation. She slid her hand backwards to slide her hands down his pants and he grunted when she started to stroke him.

They relaxed into the simple stimulation before he slipped his hand down her shorts and started rubbing her clit in small circles. She let out a breath and gasped with pleasure. She turned her head to kiss him and he eagerly accepted, even letting her take control of it. She tried to turn towards him but he smiled into her kiss and said softly, "Uh-uh." He pushed at her shorts, "Off." She slithered out of her shorts as he kicked off his own bottoms.

He rubbed the roundness of her ass in appreciation with a sigh before he gently lifted her knee to rest her leg on his. He felt her heat before her wetness and he lightly bit her shoulder as his tip rubbed against her soft folds. She rocked her hips back and he slid into her, biting down harder than he'd intended when she enveloped him. "Ouch."

"Sorry darlin'." He apologized, watching her skin heal with fresh eyes. His own wounds healing never gave him pause, at least not anymore, but watching her perfect skin knit itself back together was fascinating. His study was cut short when Rogue clenched her inner muscles and he let out a long, low groan.

He turned his focus back to the woman who was rocking her hips towards him. He slid his arm under her neck and pulled his hand back to rest on her breast, he placed his other on her hip to hold her steady as he pushed in and out of her. In moments they were slamming into each other as their desires took over.

Logan enjoyed the ride and when Rogue clenched and cried out in orgasm he kept up the pace to draw out her pleasure. She rode out her orgasm but she didn't come down to plateau, with Logan still plunging into her she was kept at a heightened state of arousal. "Oh God." She stuttered as Logan found her clit with his skilled fingers. He was rubbing her in tiny circles, driving her over the edge.

Rogue's toes were curling and her hand was around Logan's neck and she was moaning freely. She was clenching with every thrust and Logan was straining to keep going but her next orgasm set him off. He came for what seemed like an eternity before, panting, he calmed down. He kissed her neck and she sighed, falling back asleep before her need re-asserted itself. Logan waited till she was deep into sleep before disconnecting himself and carefully re-dressing them both.

Morning slid into the room and Rogue sifted her way through a fog to consciousness. She opened her eyes to a thin line of bright light behind the heavy curtains. A morning person Logan was not. She stretched, noticing a few things. First, she was back in her shorts, second, she was alone, third, she wasn't happy to be alone, and fourth, she wasn't burning with the desire to have someone inside her. It was over, at least for a few more months.

Rogue slid out of bed and into the bathroom to use the facilities and sneak a quick tooth brush. She ran a comb through her hair to get rid of the worst of the tangles and looked around for her clothes. She found them folded neatly on the desk chair and she had just picked up her shirt when she heard someone turn the doorknob. She looked up to see Logan come into the room carrying a bag. "Going somewhere?"

"I was just going to go back to my room. I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone knowing I was here." Her voice was dead even but her heart rate and scent betrayed her.

"I want everyone to know you're here." He said in the same tone he would have commented on the weather, completely matter of fact and he was pleased with the result. She smiled.

He beckoned her over to the bed where he emptied the bag he'd pilfered from the kitchen. He laid out a small cutting board, some fancy cheese, a bunch of fruit, jam and some bread. Two bottles of sport drink followed the utensils and Rogue popped a grape into her mouth as Logan started cutting. She fed him grapes one by one as he got their breakfast together.

Soon they were eating a veritable banquet. They ate in silence for almost twenty minutes before they were able to satisfy their other basic need enough to talk. "Thank you for this." Rogue indicated breakfast, then she plucked the shirt she was wearing, "And this."

"Oh, I should have said something, clothing must be returned at sunrise."

"Oh really?" She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. Logan started putting the food away.

"Yup."

"And what if it's not?" He finished putting the food away and was brushing crumbs off the bedspread.

"Then you have to pay the penalty." He was looking at her but managing to keep a perfectly sober face.

"What's the penalty?"

"You have to let _me_ take back what's mine." His hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He moved quick as a snake and his grip was like iron, but he was careful to not hurt her. She barely had time to register what had happened when his other hand took her other wrist. She shrieked in surprise and laughed as Logan threw her back onto the bed.

He held her down and leaned slowly into her, their faces only inches apart, her lips parted and her tongue darted out to wet them. His lips parted slightly and she felt his breath on her face. She was watching his mouth but when he moved closer she looked into his eyes. They were dark and intense, eyes that most people couldn't meet for very long. They would look away in fear or self-consciousness, but she couldn't get enough of them.

He moved closer until his entire body was pressing hers down into the mattress, then his face came closer until their lips were almost touching. He held that pose before moving his lips away from hers. They hovered over her cheek, his breath warm on her skin, then moved slowly over until he was breathing in her ear. She shivered as his breath tickled her.

She turned her head to get her ear away from his tickling breath but then he started breathing on her neck. Her own breath started coming faster and deeper as he simply breathed on her sensitive skin. She shivered again as he blew in her ear. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"It's over you know."

"I know." He whispered, causing more shivers.

"So you don't have to…I mean-"

"This isn't because of that. This is for us."

"Oh." Her reply became a moan as his tongue flicked against her. He still had her wrists and she was pressed full length against him, her soft curves luscious under his body. Logan flicked his tongue on her neck then blew on the wetness; she made soft happy sounds. He waited until he knew it would have the most effect before lightly placing his lips on her neck in hot little kisses.

Rogue gasped and arched herself into him, a hot tingle running from his lips on her neck down to the spot between her legs. He kissed her neck over and over until she was squirming from a new desire. "Logan."

"Yes?" He spoke directly into her ear.

"You're killing me."

"That's the idea." He smirked at her and kissed the tip of her nose. He let her wrists go and her arms went around him, her hands pushing up into his hair. He placed his hands on her ribcage, feeling her breath expand and contract the bones and muscle beneath her skin. She brought his head closer so their lips were almost touching.

She slipped her tongue out and slowly licked his lips. It tickled but he didn't laugh or pull back. Then she pulled his head closer so their lips were barely touching and they held that pose before she slipped her tongue between her lips and into his mouth. He met her tongue with his and they slowly moved closer together to deepen the kiss.

Logan wrapped his arms all the way around her, pulling her upper body up off the mattress, trying to draw her into him. Rogue sighed and squeezed him as tight as she could manage. She felt his growing erection and it added to her excitement. She breathed in through her mouth, stealing his breath; then he breathed in as she breathed out. She touched his face and he opened his eyes to see hers.

They parted for a moment then he kissed her again, a little harder this time, then he slid his hand from her face to her collarbone then to the space between her breasts where he felt her heartbeat against his palm. He slid his hand to cup her breast and she made a little happy noise.

He pulled back and watched her face as he slowly slid her shirt up to bare her breast. He kept his eyes on her face as he bent and took her nipple into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it until it was a hard nub for him to suckle on. Rogue tipped her head back and closed her eyes as the sensation washed over her. Her nipples tingled and tightened and she moaned.

Logan moaned himself as he fondled her other breast, then switched his attentions between them. He found the shirt in his way so he took it off of her, stopping to press his mouth to hers once again. Rogue was stroking his bare skin as he tangled his hands in her hair. She broke the kiss and pulled him closer so she could kiss his neck. She lay light, tickly kisses on his warm skin and was rewarded with a groan.

She blew lightly in his ear then bit his earlobe and nipped at his neck. She sucked gently a spot near where his neck and shoulder met, then moved up closer to his ear again. She used her tongue to trace designs on his flesh, then along his ear, stopping now and again to use her lips. Rogue was grinning as he moaned and gasped whenever she found a sensitive area.

She tilted her head to reach the hollow of his neck where his collarbones met and kissed him there before continuing to the other side of his neck. She was enjoying herself and immensely pleased with the noises he was making in response to her kisses. Rogue felt him stiffen and relax above her when her lips brushed a spot on his neck by his ear. She flicked her tongue against it and felt his response. She blew on the wetness and lay barely-there kisses all over until he growled at her.

Logan had had plenty of sex, mostly with experienced women who saw in him a certain type of lover. One who knew how to please a woman. The women he bedded were there for their own pleasure, not his. He always got off, and he even got blown more often than not, but the women he was with were rarely interested in his pleasures. So while he was used to bringing out the animal in his partners, he wasn't used to anyone bringing out _his_ inner animal. And now he felt that animal being released simply by the way she kissed him.

He pulled away from her hot kisses to lay some of his own. He nuzzled her neck, causing her to giggle first then sigh and moan as he kissed his way along her neck then the collarbone. He kissed circular patterns above her breasts then down into the hollow between them. He caressed her breasts with a light touch and followed with his mouth. He kissed a spiral out from her nipples then traced the line where her breasts met her body with his tongue.

His hands were on her sides, feeling again the life inside that moved her ribcage in and out. He traced each rib with kisses, first one side, then the other. He found her sternum and then kissed lines down towards her bellybutton. He swirled his tongue along the outside edge of her navel while she shivered her response under his touch.

Rogue had her hands in his hair, feeling his movements through her hands and wherever his mouth was on her body. His mouth was warm and his kisses warmer but they sent hot and cold shivers through her body, making her fingers and toes tingle. He picked up her hand and sat up, bringing her fingers to his mouth.

He kissed her fingertip, then the knuckles leading up to her hand, then the next finger until he reached her index finger. He kissed the fingertip then the next knuckle, then the next, then he placed her finger onto his tongue and slowly closed his lips over it and sucked. She pulled his hand towards her and mirrored his movements. When she started moving his finger in and out of her mouth he closed his eyes and nearly dropped her hand as his imagination flowed from his hand to his groin.

He pulled his hand back with a shake of his finger towards her and she rolled her eyes. He took her other hand and kissed the fingertips then on up where he slipped his tongue between her fingers where they met her palm. It was Rogue's turn to gasp with the sensation association. Logan turned her hand and kissed her palm, then her wrist, then her forearm. He leaned over her as he kept kissing up her arm. He lifted her arm and kissed along her triceps before going down her armpit to her side, then down to her waist and over to her navel.

Logan slid the edge of his boxers lower on her hips so he had a new swath of skin to explore. He started with her hips, then a line parallel to the hem of her shorts, lower and lower. She quivered when his lips crossed below her bellybutton so he returned there to swirl his tongue along her hot skin. Rogue moaned and squirmed, knowing how he felt, how his mouth felt, and he was teasing her, only inches from her nerve centre.

Logan smelled her arousal, felt it in every part of her that he touched, but he wasn't ready yet. He'd been servicing her need all night, now it was _his_ turn. _Their_ turn. He was going to service _her_; he was going to touch every inch of her until she was ready to explode. He pulled away from her, letting his hands slide all the way down her legs.

He pulled her delicate feet up to rest on his chest while he massaged her calves. She wriggled her toes as his chest hair tickled her feet. He took one of her feet and bent his head to kiss the sole, it tickled and she squirmed but he didn't tickle her too much so she didn't pull away. He kissed the bottom of her foot then licked a line from her heel to her toe and she gasped, the tingle unfamiliar but pleasant. He kissed her toes each in turn then sucked on her big toe, her moans telling him she was enjoying his actions.

He switched to the other foot and she dropped the first into his lap where she slowly rubbed against his hardness. Logan groaned at her touch, intense even through the fabric of his pyjamas. He moved away from her and laid her legs back down on the bed, then he started kissing a line up her leg, stopping to flick his tongue against the back of her knee. He kissed up her inner thigh until he reached the edge of her shorts, then he repeated the motion on her other leg while he caressed her warm skin.

He kissed up to the edge of her shorts again but this time he kept going. He kissed her through the material and she moaned and arched her back. "Logan." She breathed as he found her clit.

Rogue covered his hands with hers when he hooked them into the waistband of her shorts to sip them off. He pulled them all the way off then slid his hands back up her legs until he was kneeling between them with his head on her thigh. He put a hand on her stomach then slid it down until he was cupping her heat. She rocked her hips into his touch and he responded.

He parted her folds with his nimble fingers, stroking her to acclimatize her most sensitive area to his touch. He took a moment himself to acclimatize to her scent. Her arousal alone was almost enough to make him orgasm and he wanted to prolong both of their pleasure. He rolled to position himself perfectly between her legs. He started by exploring her folds with his tongue, Rogue sighed.

He slid his tongue up so he could gently suck on her clit, Rogue moaned. Keeping her clit in his mouth he drew circles around it with his tongue, Rogue gasped. He opened his mouth and blew on her, she gasped again. His tongue reached out and started to rapidly flick against her, Rogue cried out.

Logan felt her tense and relax in a rhythm matched by the rocking of her hips. He let her reactions tell him to go faster, slower, harder or lighter and in moments she was moaning in earnest. He felt her reach a plateau and slipped two fingers inside her to stroke her g-spot. "Oh God Logan, yes." She cried as waves of pleasure assaulted her senses. He was getting harder and harder as she repeated her mantra against his ministrations.

Rogue was seeing stars, his mouth on her was heaven and his fingers inside her, incredible. Not deep in her blind desires she felt every movement he made, every one designed to pleasure her. Rogue was close, so very close and Logan knew it and worked her until she was repeating 'yes' over and over. Then she arched up off the bed and clamped down as she came. He didn't stop moving until she was begging him to stop.

Logan pulled away and laid his head on her stomach and she placed her hands on his face. He felt her heartbeat just above her bellybutton, strong and fast as she eased down from her orgasm. He snaked a hand up to lay on her breast and he waited, feeling the blood pump through her aorta, it calmed him as well.

Rogue stroked his hair away from his face. She'd come harder than regular sex usually allowed and she was having trouble forming thoughts. Slowly her skin became less hyper-sensitive and she let her fingertips start tracing the shape of Logan's ear. She brushed her fingers over his skin and felt him respond to her light touch.

He shivered and closed his eyes to the sensation. She slid her fingernails down his neck and took his face in her hands and brought him up to kiss him. She pushed against him to roll him over and she straddled him, her hands on his chest. Rogue leaned over and started kissing his chest. She traced the muscles under his flesh with her fingers and her mouth. She rubbed one of his nipples with her thumb before licking it and blowing on the wetness. Logan moaned as her mouth moved up to his neck then his ear and back down the other side.

Logan's hands were on her smooth skin and his eyes were on her as well, meeting hers when she looked up at him, on her body when she wasn't. Rogue's hair slipped over her shoulder and brushed against his side, causing him to jump. "Ticklish?" She asked. He shook his head but her hand snuck around to brush against the same area and he jumped again.

Rogue shrieked and laughed as he attacked her, throwing her over and pinning her, her arms above her head. "Now you're going to get it." He told her dangerously but with a sparkle in his eyes just for her. He kissed her hard and she wrapped her legs around him, rising to meet his exploring hand.

He let her hands go and she wrapped them around him, feeling his muscles move under her touch. She slid her hands down and under his pants, grasping at his muscular buttocks as he nuzzled her neck, sending spikes of heat through her body. She pushed at his pyjamas and he paused to slip them off.

He positioned himself above her, his eyes locking with hers before kissing her softly as he pushed into her. Rogue sighed and arched her back as he filled her. He started slow, his arms around her, his face almost touching hers. They kissed slowly, their lips meeting and parting languorously, their bodies meeting with the same slow pace.

Rogue slid her hands around to cup his face, her fingertips brushing his eyelids as he closed his eyes to her touch. Rogue's breath stuttered slightly as he shifted his angle and hit a new spot inside her. Logan opened his eyes and increased his pace. He pushed in long, hard strokes and Rogue rose to meet him.

He smoothed her hair back from her face and held their next kiss, prodding with his tongue. He wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled. "Hold still." She whispered. Logan obeyed, one hand resting on her ass, the other between her shoulder blades. Rogue clenched her inner muscles and Logan gasped at the unexpected pleasure. She cascaded her manipulations and watched Logan's face.

It was pleasurable for her but new for him. She watched him go from curiosity to wonder to a frustrated scowl. It was what she was watching for, she slid up his length then pushed quickly back down. Logan cried out and rose to meet her movements, his hands on her hips.

She took a deliberately slow pace, and a varied one, keeping him from coming too quickly. She held off as long as she could but soon she couldn't wait any longer and she sat up to use gravity to her advantage. Logan held her hips and helped her keep the pace that was making them both moan out loud. Her hair was disheveled and cascading down her back and bare chest.

Her breasts bounced enticingly and Logan had to sit up so he could suck them. He wrapped his arms and legs around her to keep their movements in sync while he kissed and suckled her flesh. She moaned as his lips moved from her breasts to her neck and back again. Rogue tipped her head back and he took advantage, suckling her pert nipples and fondling her breasts.

Rogue thrilled to his caresses, responding in kind, feeling his muscles strain under his skin before wrapping her hands in his unruly hair. He came up to explore her mouth and she pressed her whole body into him, wanting more, wanting to be inside him the way he was inside her. She settled for pressing him back into the bed while she took over.

She tipped her head back to let her hair tickle his thighs and scrotum, he stiffened and growled warningly at her. She laughed lightly and leaned forwards, tipping her face towards him, her hair curtaining her face. Logan tucked her hair behind her ears then let his hands trail down her body until one rested on her hip, his other hand slid down until his thumb rested on her clitoris.

He raised an eyebrow as he raised the stakes and her slow movements became faster and larger. Logan started to move his thumb and Rogue groaned, closing her eyes as the dual pleasures assaulted her senses. She wished she could reverse her mutation and show him how incredible he made her feel. She had to settle for telling him with her eyes, movements and verbalizations.

Thought was distracting so she let the pleasure roll over her, bringing her closer to climax. "Oh Logan." She gasped when the first wave hit her. She lost the ability to keep moving but Logan was able to keep her going through her orgasm, just barely. When she came he was driven right to the edge and only sheer will kept him from spilling over.

Rogue collapsed onto his chest when she couldn't stay upright any longer. Logan squeezed her and kissed her head, waiting until she was ready, thankful for the small rest so he could last longer. This was different than the other times, more intense and he was having a hard time controlling himself.

In a few minutes she kissed his chest and started slowly rubbing his sides, pressing hard enough to not tickle him. He responded by running his fingers, then his palms, up and down her body, from her shoulders to her knees, becoming more sensual as he went. She lifted her head to kiss him, her tongue probing into his mouth where it was met by his, tasting the sweetness of her breakfast on her lips.

Rogue started moving her hips in small circles and she felt him twitch inside her. Logan deepened the kiss and Rogue responded hotly, bringing the intensity back in a rush. Logan sat up, bringing her with him to rock back and forth, together and apart. Feeling himself getting closer he rolled to change the pace.

He picked her up easily and placed her on her back, pulling back to kneel between her thighs. He bent to lick her and was pleased when she arched, crying out with pleasure. Rogue put her hands on his head and pulled him up, "I need you in me." She told him, pulling him up to kiss him.

"I won't last long." She smiled at him and touched his face.

"That's not what matters." He looked into hazel and found himself there. He kissed her tenderly then hard, then more gently as he pushed into her welcoming embrace. She moaned his name and rose to meet him. Logan thrust into her again and again, and she rose to meet him each time.

Rogue felt another orgasm building and she murmured 'yes' over and over as she felt both his and her own climax approaching. Rogue watched Logan's face, seeing his pleasure added to her own. She clenched her stomach and inner muscles as she thrust her hips towards his, gasping with the effort and intensity of her building orgasm.

Logan was trying to keep the pace, keep it for her pleasure but every nerve in his body was on fire, it was demanding release. Rogue whispered in his ear, "Go." And he cried out as he started to come. She whimpered in his ear as she shuddered her release underneath him. "Yes. Logan, yes."

Logan cried out again as Rogue's orgasm had her clenching against his strained movements. He was light-headed from the intensity and when he spoke he wasn't sure what he was saying. He thrust into her again and again as he came, hoping she was done because he was no longer capable of movement.

Logan's weight crushed her to the bed but Rogue was completely spent and unable to move, even to nudge him off of her. She knew in a few moments he'd become too heavy for her but for the moment his weight was comforting. Logan sensed when he was getting to be too heavy and rolled off of her. She sighed.

"You ok darlin'?"

"No, most definitely not." She replied. "I'm completely wrecked."

"Yeah. Me too." He reached for her hand but found her breast. He shrugged and didn't move it. Her hand covered his.

"You called me Marie."

"It's your name."

"You haven't called me Marie in more than six years."

"Well, I guess I was about due then."

"Logan, that doesn't make any sense."

"Oh well." He lifted his head and kissed her nose. They were about to drift off to sleep when Rogue spoke again.

"Logan?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You owe me a pair of panties."


End file.
